farilyoddparentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Timmy's Family
Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner (voiced by Daran Norris and Susanne Blakeslee respectively) are Timmy's dad and mom, respectively. Wanting to get out of the house more often, they lie to Timmy and have Vicky take care of him; they are oblivious to the fact that she is evil (even when it seems perfectly clear). They often forget his birthday, tend to punish him for situations that are beyond his control, and frequently take any possible opportunity to place Timmy in Vicky's care and have fun on their own, though they nonetheless care about him (supposedly). Many of their household appliances were made by Timmy's Dad himself such as a lawnmower and blender, though many of them are excessively dangerous. Timmy's Mom works as a real estate agent and home dealer, while Timmy's Dad is an office "pencil pusher", but in The Boss of Me, it is revealed that Timmy's Dad works as an employee of a pencil factory called Pencil Nexus. In the "Oh Yeah! Cartoons" series, they were only shown from the neck down. Their first names are unknown as they are referred to as "Timmy's Mom" and "Timmy's Dad" in the series. Usually, when their first name is mentioned, there is a loud noise, such as a truck beeping. It is revealed in the episode "Poltergeeks" that Timmy's Dad used to be called "Mom" and that Timmy's Mom used to be called "Barnabee". Timmy's Dad apparently loves Eggnog, as the thing he most wants is to be a Nog-Man Superhero, or have 20,000 gallons of Eggnog. It is shown in one episode that Timmy's dad loves sock monkeys. Timmy's dad hates the Dinklebergs, the next door neighbors. Timmy's parents also appear oblivious to the frequent use of magic in their home even when it is right in front of them. Such instances include them commonly seeing pink and green objects with blinking eyes (Cosmo and Wanda in disguise) and the fish they do not remember buying (Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof), yet they never notice, never paying more than a momentary ponderance to why bizarre magical creations appear in their home or how Timmy manages to complete seemingly impossible tasks. If they see something that Timmy wished for, and ask him where he got it, Timmy will claim he got it from the internet, which they always believe. In''Abra-Catastrophe!, they begin to count up the hundreds of lies they have told Timmy over the years, and learn the truth from Timmy about his fairy godparents. They immediately begin telling the truth to him from this point on. In later episodes, Timmy hints that his parents have made strict rules on wishing for things and he may get grounded for going too far on the wishes. In a later season it was revealed in an episode that Timmy's Mom was a double agent for the U.S.S.R. with a guise of a being a CIA agent. Timmy's mom and dad were once ghost hunters called the poltergeeks until Chet Ubetcha ran them across town. Timmy's dad is a bongo player and his album titled "Bingo Bongo" went platinum. *'Grandpa Vlad''' and Grandma Gladys Vladislavpov, Timmy's maternal grandparents, are Ustinkestanian immigrants[citation needed] who came to Dimmsdale fifty years prior to the series to open a Yak-based fast food restaurant, "Yak-in-the-Box". Their restaurant became a national chain, making them millionaires. They do not visit often, due to their disliking of Timmy's Dad (whom they refer to as "son-in-law-we-don't-like") often bringing him sacks of animals such as weasels,badgers,etc.but work nearby at their original restaurant. *'Pappy' (voiced by Daran Norris) is Timmy's paternal grandfather who only appears in "The Good Old Days!"